Cartas de Lautaro
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Tres pequeñas cartas de Lautaro Pizzurno a su querida hermana, relatándole los sucesos que está viviendo, su viaje a una reserva de criaturas mágicas y su encuentro con algo bastante inesperado. Magia Argentina.


**Cartas de Lautaro**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. La idea de la expansión mágica a Sorg-Esp (ella inició el mundo de Magia Hispanii, que ha dado pie a expansiones a otros países). Sin embargo, la idea de la expansión argentina (Magia Argentina), así como sus personajes y etcétera me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><strong>Primera carta<strong>

* * *

><p>28 de febrero de 2012.<p>

¡Qué raro se le hace a uno estar a veintiocho de febrero y no haber empezado las clases, che (1)! Es raro haber terminado. Porque, o sea, parece ayer cuando entré al colegio y era un pendejito boludo (2). Y mirá ahora, che, con la carrera de Magizoología a punto de ser estrenada.

Estos días estuve muy aburrido, ¿sabés? Porque mamá se tuvo que ir de nuevo y papá estuvo entretenido con arreglar el auto. Creo que lo hace a propósito, porque sabe que yo no tengo idea de eso. Igual, estuve practicando un par de hechizos (el Patronus, especialmente) y los días se hacen un poco más llevaderos.

Está todo bastante tranquilo por acá, de todas formas. Como siempre. Mailén está empezando a dar sus primeros signos de magia y dice que te quiere ver. Bueno, todos te queremos ver. Especialmente mamá. Sos su hija, pelotuda. Está re desesperada porque no recibe noticias tuyas así que me obliga a escribirte para ver si me respondés a mí. No es que me moleste ponerme a escribir, claro.

No recibimos ni una puta carta tuya, así que espero que, por lo menos, respondas esta. Te mandaría un mail, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde estás y si por ahí tenés la posibilidad de sentarte frente a una computadora. Recemos porque la lechuza de mamá te encuentre.

Benja dice que el viejo (3) le consiguió unos pasajes para irse a Neuquén (4) a la reserva de criaturas mágicas y él me invitó a ir. ¿Podes creer? El chabón (5) me está pagando el viaje por el cual vengo insistiendo desde que quise hacer Magizoología.

Por lo que leí en los folletos que se la pasaron entregando en los últimos días de colegio, la reserva es la única en Latinoamérica en tener algunos Ahó-Ahó (6) en cautiverio. Esas cosas te hacen mierda (7). ¡Debe estar re bueno ir para allá! Y… esto no me lo vas a poder creer pero tienen un Hébrido Negro allá, que exportaron de Inglaterra, me parece. Además de un montón de animales peligrosos. Creo que Benja está más entusiasmado que yo con todo este asunto porque estaba como loco cuando me dijo que había conseguido pasajes.

La verdad es que espero que nos vayamos pronto porque estar acá dentro sin salir a hacer algo es mortalmente aburrido. Es más aburrido que vos explicándome la teoría de la Alquimia, te juro. Como que me llamo Lautaro Pizzurno.

Igual, Benja tuvo un problema y parece que no le validaron el certificado del colegio y no puede entrar a la Universidad si no lo tiene, así que vamos a tardar un rato en irnos.

La vieja lo quiso matar cuando se enteró porque parece que era responsabilidad suya y yo qué sé pero Benja se distrajo porque le compraron la escoba nueva y no lo fue a retirar… Yo no lo culparía, le compraron la última escoba del mercado. Esa cosa vuela como la puta madre.

Yo, por suerte, me acordé y fui a retirarlo, así que en unos pocos meses podré empezar la carrera. Pensar que vos me decías que la Magizoología estaba re buena y yo te decía que era para boludos. Y mirame ahora, todo entusiasmado por empezar.

¿Ya te dije que tuve las mejores calificaciones? Incluso en Historia de la Magia argentina. Yo soy un queso con Historia de la Magia y me fue bien. Me fue mejor que a Laura, y Laura es insoportablemente inteligente.

Hablando de cosas insoportables (la cosa insoportable sos vos), descubrí que te llevaste mi caldero de peltre. ¿Por qué? Recién me doy cuenta aunque quizás debería haberlo supuesto dado que casi no pude hacer el examen de Pociones por tu culpa, ya que no tenía el puto caldero.

No sé ni por qué te escribí eso, en serio. Pero mirá que casi me jodés el examen. Pociones me importa una mierda pero quiero sacar buena nota, che. Menos mal que me dieron uno que había de repuesto.

Dejando de lado la segunda peor materia que podría llegar a existir, Benja acaba de llegar a casa (lo estoy oyendo hablar con papá. No entiendo, papá se lleva mejor con Benja y ni siquiera es su hijo, ¿quién lo entiende?), así que voy a parar esto por un rato y cuando se vaya sigo escribiéndote.

¡NO SABÉS! ¡NO SABÉS! BENJA VINO Y DIJO QUE YA CONSIGUIÓ EL CERTIFICADO Y QUE NOS VAMOS EN CINCO DÍAS. EN CINCO PUTOS DÍAS, AYE. ¡VOY A IR A LA RESERVA! Bueno, bueno, me calmo, me calmo. Pero esto es genial, me voy a Neuquén, a una de las reservas de criaturas mágicas más conocidas de Latinoamérica. De allá no me saca nadie, te juro. No sé, me transformo en piedra y me quedo ahí toda la vida estudiando animales. ¡Y al Hébrido negro, Ayelén! ¡Al puto dragón! ¡Quiero un dragón!

Está bien, en serio. Me calmo. Pero esto es genial. Le tengo que avisar a mamá cuando vuelva. A papá no creo que le interese mucho; después de todo, no tiene ni idea de eso, aunque probablemente quiera ver al dragón, ya lo conocés. Mamá seguro que me deja ir. Confía en Benjamín tanto como en vos. Y eso es mucho decir. No lo entiendo, a veces pareciera que quieren más a Benja que a mí. Pero yo qué sé. Quizás son imaginaciones mías.

Creo que voy a dejar esto hasta acá. Ya es demasiada información y ni siquiera sé si vas a tener tiempo para leerla. Toda esa cosa de la Alquimia te tiene re absorbida, ya sé.

Te prometo escribirte cuando llegue a la reserva. Y también te prometo escribirte cuando vuelva. O cuando quieras, en serio. Aunque también estaría bueno que vos también escribieras algo para nosotros, ¿no? En serio, estás re cortada. Egipto te está volando la cabeza. ¿O era Marruecos? No, estoy seguro que era Egipto. No sé qué tiene de interesante la Alquimia para que te vayas así nomás, che. ¿Cuánto va? ¿Dos años? ¿Año y medio desde que te fuiste?

Espero que vuelvas pronto. Y espero irme muy pronto también. Y ver al Hébrido. Y a los Ahó-Ahó. Y a cualquier ser viviente que esté allá. Y espero, también, que no me coman. Aunque ya sé que eso te haría gracia. Pelotuda.

Lautaro.

* * *

><p>Referencias:<p>

(1) Che: interjección para llamar la atención ("Che, vos"). Es una muletilla típica argentina.

(2) Boludo, pelotudo: insulto equiparable a _idiota _("Pero mirá que sos boludo/pelotudo, ¿eh?"). También puede ser una muletilla que los argentinos utilizamos habitualmente ("Boludo, ¿vamos a casa"). Hacerse el boludo es hacerse el tonto, boludear es no hacer nada y boludear a otro es tomarle el pelo. Lo mismo sirve para la palabra "pelotudo". Pendejo hace referencia a "chico, joven".

(3) Viejo: y su palabra en femenino, vieja, forma de llamar a los padres. Es algo muy utilizado en diversos países de habla hispana.

(4) Neuquén: provincia situada en la región patagónica de Argentina. Limita al norte con la provincia de Mendoza, al este con La Pampa y Río Negro, al sur con Río Negro y al oeste con Chile de la que la separa la Cordillera de los Andes.

(5) Chabón: sujeto, persona. El chabón equivale a: el pibe, el chico, el joven, el tipo, el hombre, etc.

(6) Ahó-Ahó: animal mítico guaraní, al que le dí características mágicas para volverlo una criatura mágica argentina. Es una oveja gigante, con grandes garras. Antropófaga. Uno se puede salvar de este animal subiéndose a una palmera, aunque hay hechizos que sirven contra él pero nunca ha sido dominado por menos de cinco magos entrenados, dado que su pelo, que asemeja a la piel de un dragón o similar, repele algunos hechizos.

Dado que subirse a una palmera desorienta al animal, quien no soporta estos árboles como los hechiceros guaraníes descubrieron, el Ministerio de Magia, junto con las organizaciones guaraníes aún existentes, han instalado en el noreste argentino una gran cantidad de palmares para protegerse contra estas criaturas.

(7) Hacer mierda: expresión que indica que algo es peligroso ("Esa cosa te hace mierda") o que alguien se lastimó ("Me hice mierda").

Las palabras que están mal escritas, están bien escritas, dado que en Argentina nos expresamos así (xDD somos unos deformadores del idioma). Pero si hay algo que no se entiende, siéntanse libres de enviarme un PM o preguntarlo en un review :D

* * *

><p><em>¡Y por fin me animé y subí el primer fic de la Magia Argentina que tengo escrito (completo, porque escrito tengo varios xDD)! Y todavía faltan dos capítulos más (el tercero es el mejor, se los digo desde ahora). Wii. Acá les presento muy brevemente a la familia Pizzurno, siendo Lautaro el personaje principal de este fic :D No es demasiado largo pero es algo, ¿no?<em>

_Con respecto a la educación mágica argentina, tengo planeado escribir un fic acerca de eso pero si alguien tiene una duda, PM y pregunta resuelta. Aunque aquí no es tan importante. _

_La reserva de criaturas mágicas de Neuquén es de mi invención :DD A no ser que no haya leído que alguien creo algo así y no me haya enterado xDD_

_¿Dudas? ¿Reviews? _

Chica Nirvana.


End file.
